Full-Round Actions
See also: Actions in Combat A Full-Round Action consumes all of your effort during a given round, effectively replacing all other Actions on your turn. A Full-Round Action can't span multiple Rounds; for example, you cannot perform a Full-Round Action that replaces your Move Action, and Swift Action in the first Round and your Standard Action in the following Round. Full-Round Actions include the following: Coup de Grace As a Full-Round Action, you can use a Melee Weapon to deliver a Coup de Grace to a Helpless creature or Droid. You can also use a Ranged Weapon, provided you are adjacent to the target. You automatically score a Critical Hit, dealing double Damage. A defender reduced to 0 Hit Points by a Coup de Grace dies instantly, or, in the case of a Droid, is destroyed. An Unconscious or Disabled defender Hit by a Coup de Grace also dies or is destroyed instantly. You can't deliver a Coup de Grace against a Vehicle or object. Full Attack As a Full-Round Action, you can make more than one attack. To gain extra attacks, you must be wielding two weapons, wielding a double weapon, or using a special ability that grants extra attacks. When making multiple attacks, you may resolve your attacks in any order desired, declaring the target of each attack immediately before making the attack roll. Extra attacks granted from different sources are cumulative. Any penalties associated with gaining an extra attack apply to all attacks that the character makes until the start of their next turn. Attacking with Two Weapons As a Full-Round Action, a character armed with two weapons can attack once with each weapon, but the character takes a -10 penalty on all attacks for the Round. This penalty assumes that the character is proficient with the weapon in hand; apply an additional -5 penalty on the attack roll if the character is not proficient with the weapon. A character armed with three or more weapons still only gains one extra attack, but that character may choose which weapon it wishes to use for this extra attack each Round. Attacking with a Double Weapon As a Full-Round Action, a character armed with a double weapon (Such as a Double-Bladed Lightsaber) can attack once with each end of the weapon, but the character takes a -10 penalty penalty on all attacks for the Round. This penalty assumes that the character is proficient with the weapon in hand; apply an additional -5 penalty on the attack roll if the character is not proficient with the weapon. (A character who chooses to attack with only one end of a double weapon can do so as a Standard Action.) Dual Weapon Mastery The Dual Weapon Mastery I, Dual Weapon Mastery II, and Dual Weapon Mastery III feats reduce the -10 penalty on attack rolls when fighting with two weapons or both ends of a double weapon. (The penalty is respectively reduced to a -5 penalty, a -2 penalty, and no penalty) Double Attack and Triple Attack The Double Attack feat allows a character to make one extra attack during a Full Attack, but the character takes a -5 penalty on all attacks until the start of their next turn. The Triple Attack Feat allows a character to make one extra attack in addition to that granted by the Double Attack Feat, giving the character an additional -5 penalty (For a total -10 penalty) on all attacks until the start of their next turn. If the character is armed with more than one weapon (Or uses a double weapon), they may choose which weapon (Or weapons) they will choose to make each extra attack. Run You can Run as a Full-Round Action, moving up to four times your Speed in a straight line (Or three times your Speed in a straight line if wearing Heavy Armor or carrying a Heavy Load). See the Endurance skill for Running rules.